


My Extremely Late Week of Dadvid

by Nekohime1



Series: Dadvid Week 2017 [1]
Category: Camp Camp (Web Series)
Genre: Gen, I'm dead, I'm so sorry, Oh God I'm so late, Please Forgive me, dadvid
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-15
Updated: 2017-11-15
Packaged: 2019-02-02 21:05:32
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 7
Words: 4,577
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12734310
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nekohime1/pseuds/Nekohime1
Summary: As the title says, this was something I've been working on but I'm hella late. I'm sorry for this, the chapters are short and they might not even be that good... But I'm a huge fan of Dadvid and I HAD to post this even if I am super late. I'm sorry for my disappearance as well, I swear I'm not dead. Things are just a bit rocky haha...





	1. How David became Dadvid

David took a deep breath as he relaxed against the tree. This situation he was in was less than ideal. Max was currently sitting beside him, neither said a word as they both rested. Currently, the side of David's face was beyond throbbing. Well, he supposed that entering a fight would do that.

How had this all started anyways?

It was well past the time for the campers to be picked up, and Max was the only one that was left. While he was in the middle of leaving his parents the thirtieth voicemail in the last five hours, he heard a loud screech outside.

Quickly hanging up, David hurried outside to see Max being dragged into a car.

"EXCUSE ME!" David yelled as he ran to the two, Max used his parent's surprise as a way to get away. He snatched his arms from their impossibly strong grips (he was probably going to receive bruises from this later, but he was used to this by now) and ran to hide a bit behind David.

"And who might you be?" Max's mother asked. The female had a loose bun, curls falling from her face as she wore tight jeans and a stained blue t-shirt.

"I'm the counselor here at this camp, though I should be asking who YOU are." David said as he narrowed his eyes at the two.

"This little shit's parents. Now get out of the way." A bulky man asked though David could clearly say that it was true. They were indeed Max's parents. His father was tall, big, and his eyes were just like Max's, but they held a dangerous glint in them.

"I will not get out of the way." David countered back as the mother glanced at her phone.

"Jesus Christ! Haven't you heard of messaging you fucker?! 30 fucking voicemails." She muttered as she went about deleting each one.

"You wouldn't have received so many if you answered the first time." David retorted easily.

"Enough small talk. Get out of my way before I make you move." Max's father threatened. David was quick to see that Max tensed, and was about to move towards his parents (possibly to save David from the world of hurt he was about to be in), but David placed a hand on Max's shoulder.

"Max. Do you want to go back home with them?" David asked, looking down at the boy. Max felt his eyes widen slightly as he looked up at David.

A choice? Specifically, one he had to make? He wasn't offered many choices. David was the only one who ever gave him a choice.

"You're letting him choose?" Max's father asked an amused tone was heard. "That's the stupidest thing I've heard." David just ignored him.

"You don't have to come home with me or live with me if you don't want to Max. We'll figure this out together, I'll be there for you at the very least. But if you don't want to go home, I won't let them take you." David said softly as the father narrowed his eyes.

"YOU'RE going to stop ME? I'd like to see you try."

Max hesitated, it took all of his strength to not burst out crying right there and then. He could feel his father's glare burn a hole straight through his tiny body. "Maxwell. Get. In. The. Car. NOW!" His father roared and Max flinched.

"I want to be with you, David!" Max yelled as his father raced toward him. Max crouched and covered his head. David was quick to take the blow as he received a harsh punch to the side of his face. He fell on the ground and quickly thought.

This was a fight. In any normal, good fight; he would have easily lost against this man. But this wasn't a normal or a good fight. This was a fight he had to win. If he didn't, they would take Max and then only God knows what would happen next. He wouldn't let that happen. David felt something sharp... A rock? He held it in his hand and returned a punch right to Max's father's nose. A disgusting, spine-tingling crunch was heard as Max's father held his bloody nose.

"You know what?! Keep the little shit! I don't care." Max's father yelled as he stumbled back into the car. Max's mother tossed a few documents on the ground as the drove off, crumbling one of the papers and ripping another in half. David hesitated slightly as he picked up the trash. Only to find it wasn't trash at all.

Max's birth certificate was crumbled to hell... He could straighten it later. Social security card... Oh! A baby picture? It was ripped in half, but it was still cute and it made David's heart swell. They tossed such important things out like they were nothing?

Max slowly came up beside him. "David..."

"I'm sorry you had to see that Max." David said as he ruffled the boy's hair gently, Max didn't fight him. In fact, he hugged David tightly.

"What are we going to do now?" He asked as he looked at the ground.

"You said you wanted to come with me right?" David asked as Max nodded slowly. David smiled bright. "Well then, let's go home!"

The two finished packing and were currently enjoying the sight of the stars and the lake before they left. David took a deep breath and stood up. "Ready to go home?" He asked as he offered Max a hand. Max stared at his hand for a moment before smiling slightly.

"Yeah."


	2. Little Fucking Red Riding Hood

Max groaned as he watched his dad fill the basket with cookies, cakes, and all other sorts of sweet shit. "Why do I have to go again?" Max asked as David chuckled softly.

"Preston told me that his grandmother was ill, so you are delivering this get well basket." David explained as he looked down at the boy, frowning slightly when he didn't see the trademark blue sweater that the child usually wore. "What happened to your favorite sweater, Max?"

Max shrugged. "It got pretty tore up while I was in the woods." He explained as David hummed softly.

"Well, I can buy you a new one tomorrow. For now, go in this." David said as he drapped something over Max's shoulders and the child gave an amused glare.

"A fucking red cloak David? Who the fuck do you think I am!" He demanded as David replied with a quick 'Language'.

"It's cold out Max, besides, my mother made this for you! Or well... She's in the process of making this into a sweater. So be careful please." David said as Max rolled his eyes. "Don't talk to strangers, follow the path, andpleasecallmewhenyougetthere! Oh, he's gone…" David sighed, he was worried but he was positive that Max could handle himself. He would go searching if Max had not called within the hour.

Ten minutes hadn't even passed before Max ate half of the basket. Preston's grandmother was ill, so she probably wouldn't want sweets. Preston wouldn't finish it all himself, so Max took the generous offer to eat most of it, even though nobody had offered that in the first place. As he entered the woods, he heard a townsman shout to him.

"Be careful young man! There's a crazy cultist that lives in those woods." Max only flipped him off while screaming,

"Yeah, whatever!"

However, half an hour passed and Max was confronted by a blonde looking David. "Hello, there little fella! And where might you be heading?"

"To your mom's house, now get the fuck out of my way." Max insulted as the man continued to follow him

"Is that bag of yours full of treats? You wouldn't mind if we shared some? I have some tasty kool-aid we can drink while eating it!" Max narrowed his eyes at him and instantly whipped out a knife, pointing it in the direction of the man.

"If I have to tell you to fuck off one more FUCKING TIME." Max threatened, this knife actually wasn't his. It was actually one of the multiple knives that Nurf had stuck in David's hands. The man instantly backed away and Max continued walking, unknown to him that Daniel was watching him closely.

By the time Max reached Preston's house, he was exhausted. He walked straight in and placed the basket on the counter.

"Preston! Where the fuck are you!" Max called as he walked into a room. "You've gotta be shitting me." The man from earlier was in Preston's grandmother's bed while wearing her clothes.

"Why dear-!"

"How old do you think I am?! I fucking know who you are!" As if on cue, Nikki burst into the house and began chasing Daniel around with an axe.

"CUT CUT CUT!" Preston and David screamed for different reasons.

"Max, say your lines RIGHT!"

"Nikki! Who gave you a real axe!?"

Max just shook his head.

"This play is fucking stupid."

"Language!"


	3. MomGwen

Gwen sighed as she watched the sleeping camper. How did she even end up in this whole mess? A fight broke out with Max's parents and David, causing David to have to leave to go to court and full on fight. On nights where David was too preoccupied, Gwen had watched him. Usually, the nights were pretty casual. They gamed, ate junk food, cussed and watched reality television shows until they passed out.

Max was the first to go out, so Gwen had carried him to her bed. What set her off was the fact that Max had instantly cried out in his sleep the moment she set him down.

"Don't! It ...hurts…" Max called out as Gwen's gazed hardened. Okay, time to get him up… ASAP. Gwen shook the child easily, which caused him to bolt upright. This child was surprisingly easy to wake. Probably from the dream… or maybe his body was trained to wake up at the smallest of sounds as a defense mechanism…

When Max calmed down enough to figure out where he was, he hesitantly looked over at her. "Gwen?" His hoarse voice rang out. Gwen felt her chest do something entirely weird, something that only Max seemed to make her feel when she knew he was thinking about what happened before. She quickly wrapped her arms around him tightly, he didn't hesitate to hug her back.

"Do you want to talk about it?"

Max shook his head.

"Do you wanna watch some rich bitches fight and eat ice cream?"

Max nodded.

Gwen smiled softly as she lifted him up and took him over to the couch again. She grabbed a tub of ice cream and two spoons before she headed back out towards him.

"Gwen?"

"What's up?"

"Can… Can I sleep out here with you?" Gwen smiled softly.

"Of course, but why don't we both just sleep in the bed?"

"Fine, but if you tell anyone I'll fucking murder you." Max grabbed one of the spoons.

"Ha! You can try!" Max smiled softly as they began to watch their shows.

"CUT THE BITCH!"

"FUCK HER UP!"


	4. Teenage Dadvid

David smiled as he held Max close to him, but the child was certainly giving him a run for his money. "Max, I'll only let you down if you promise to be beside me the whole time AND hold my hand!" Max groaned, quite loudly, but sighed.

"Fine!" David smiled and let the boy walk on his own as they held hands and began to walk through the store.

David had found the little four-year-old sitting on the sidewalk in the middle of the night, crying his eyes out. David quickly went over and asked what was wrong. Apparently, the boy's parents left him there, claiming to come back for him. They told him that earlier that morning… It was clear they weren't coming back. David couldn't leave the child alone, and he knew that the kid hadn't eaten all day.

David had a plan set out. Take the child to his place, then call CPS. However, that didn't happen. The hour that he had spent with Max, taking him home and feeding him, it caused his heart to soar. David lived alone and currently had money sent from his grandmother that was for food and anything else he could have wanted.

So David had decided he would keep Max. After all, he knew the pain of having parents who didn't care…. He wouldn't take the chance for that to happen again to Max.

So today they went necessity shopping!

"So Max, what clothes do you want?" David asked, Max hesitated.

"I..I dunno…." He asked as David smiled.

"No worries. You can have the clothes you like, we'll need quite a bit." Good thing he had a lot saved from that money that was sent to him. After a bit of picking, choosing, and trying on, Max had two week's worth of clothes. Which would definitely be more in the amount later on. David next grabbed Max three pairs of shoes, a toothbrush, shampoo and conditioner, dinosaur soap, toothpaste, a few toys, some hoodies, a winter coat, a comb, a brush, etc. Their cart was filled to the brim. Though David didn't regret any of it. In fact, he was more excited about shopping then Max was.

"Why are you doing this?" David froze in his tracks.

"Pardon?"

"Why are you buying me all of this stuff?" David smiled gently.

"This is stuff you're going to need if you're going to be living with me. Didn't you have any of this stuff before?" Max glared at the ground.

"No…." David patted Max's head gently.

"You do now." David said as they went to pay for it all. The total was depressing, with Max commenting on how big the number was and how he could only count to twenty! That… that wasn't good at all… But David would make sure that Max was in daycare and learning by next week.

He didn't regret a single moment of it.


	5. And here comes the tears...

Today being stressful was an understatement. This may as well be one of the worst days in history for David. Not only did his boss tear him a new one for something completely stupid, but everything seemed to go wrong. His favorite shirt was stained with hot, blistering coffee. It was raining when he didn't have an umbrella. He got robbed, so there went the money for him and Max to eat out tonight as promised. Then he had gotten a call about Max's behavior in school, which.. Honestly wasn't anything new. But it wasn't something he wanted to hear.

He opened his front door and instantly smelled something burning.

"SHITSHITSHITSHITSHIT What do I do?" He heard as he rushed over. The stove had pots that were boiling over and smoke was erupting from the oven like there was no tomorrow. David was quick to react as he turned off the stove, grabbed oven mitts, and grabbed whatever it was out of the stove. Whatever it was, David could barely recognize it now. He tossed it in the sink and glared down at Max.

Max was obviously surprised to see David in such a bad mood, especially a mood directed straight towards him. It reminded him of…

"I-I can explain-"

"There's nothing to explain Max! What in the world were you doing?!" David demanded, Max felt his throat get thick. He felt nervous for some reason… but this was David we're talking about. Nothing was supposed to be scary about him… right?

"I...I just thought-"

"You thought nothing, Max! You clearly didn't think ahead! You shouldn't be messing with this stove without me watching you! You could have gotten hurt!"

"I-"

"And your teacher called me today, why can't you just behave Max?" David pleaded.

"She-!"

"No Max! She nothing! It's always you! I work so hard for you, can't you just meet me halfway!?" David yelled as he gripped his fists tightly. Max instinctively flinched and stayed quiet. "Go to your room, Max." David was seething, but Max ran off to his room. David grabbed the pots harshly as he tossed them into the sink causing a lot of sound. He kicked at a few things, the wall, the stove, etc., before he leaned against the wall and reported his wallet missing. After that was settled, he had time to relax and calm down.

It took him a bit longer to realize exactly, what he said, and exactly how hurtful those words had been. David felt himself explode slightly as he began to sob silently in his hands.

Why did he take out all of his anger on Max?! He was so stupid… The worst parent ever…

Max was hiding in his room. The door locked and the small boy was hiding under his bed. The loud clutter not far from his door surprised the young boy and only freaked him out more. He clutched Mr. Honeynuts tightly and felt the tears pour out of him.

Just like David said…. This was all his fault. Max was making David's life awful… His parents didn't want him and David wouldn't want him either. So it wasn't them, like David had said before. It was him. Max made his parents not want him and he did the same thing to David.

Max felt his tears fall faster.

The only reason the teacher called David was because Max heard some classmates make some stupid racist jokes about him, so he told them to go fuck themselves. Of course, the teacher didn't hear them, only him. And she didn't believe that they were racist little shits.

Max looked at a message on his phone from Gwen.

'David's in a bad mood. Do something nice for him, will ya? Draw him a picture or some shit.' Max wanted to go all out, but that obviously ended badly. Max should have drawn the fucking picture instead of attempting to make dinner. He should have known he would fail… He was so fucking stupid….

And now David hated him.


	6. David gets another child?!

David and Max were lounging about, literally lazing their Sunday away as the night got darker and darker.

"Shouldn't you go to bed Max?" David asked as Max shook his head, even though he was feeling tired. David was about to press on before a loud knock came on the door. David and Max shared a curious glance before David opened the door. "Hello-OH MY GOODNESS HARRISON GET INSIDE IT'S FREEZING OUT THERE!" David quickly went into worry mode. Mostly because not only was the temperature outside surprisingly cold, but the small boy was clearly affected by it.

David ushered the shivering child inside before he scrambled around the house to help him get warmer. A-A blanket, and something warm to drink and eat.

As David stumbled around like an idiot, Max looked at Harrison. That look in his eyes… he knew what that look meant.

"Harrison…" Max shifted uncomfortably. He wasn't good with heart to hearts. "Are you...okay?" Harrison hesitated slightly and looked up at Max, a small laugh choked its way out of his throat.

"Y-Yeah… I...I just didn't know what to do… My parents finally decided they didn't want me after so many failed attempts to bring my brother back and kicked me out. I..I was in the area so I thought maybe you two could help me out…" Harrison explained and Max felt bad for the boy. After all, he knew that feeling all too well.

Any resentment he had towards the magic boy in any sense sorta shifted off for now. It was a dick move to put that spell on him, but it was even worse to see him like this.

"I...I know the feeling…" Max mumbled as David came back. He draped a blanket over the small boy and gave him a nice mug of hot chocolate and some chicken soup he had found in the cupboard.

Harrison just ate his food numbly as Max explained to David what happened. David felt his heart crush. Why was it so hard for people to just be a good parent to their kids? Of course, that sorrow soon turned to anger that would be dealt with later.

David placed a gentle hand on top of Harrison's head. "You did well by coming here, Harrison. My door is always open to you." He said as he stood up a bit fully. "Now, let me think… Since you have no bag, I'm going to assume you need some clothes and essentials? I know Max has a bunk bed so you can sleep there….." David already started formulating a plan. They were a little tight on money right now, but they could spare a few things to make sure Harrison got what he needed.

"It's… It's a lot better here." Max told Harrison, who burst out into tears and hugged Max tiredly.

"Thank you…" He muttered softly as Max looked slightly panicked. He looked up at David, ushering for what he was supposed to do, and David made the motion to pat his back gently; so Max did just that.

Now it looked like their little family had one more person. But neither minded and both were happy to have him here. Even if one was more willing to say it than the other.


	7. Happy Birthday! (Freewrite)

A loud pop went off right in Max's ear when he was sleeping. Instead of screaming out in terror, which was what most people would have done, he simply opened his eyes and glared at the suspect.

"Do you want to fucking die Harrison?" Max asked coldly, wondering why him and David were staring at him like a bunch of idiots.

"Happy birthday!" They screamed, which really took the young one by surprise. Was it his birthday? He didn't even notice… But when you have parents who don't care, he supposed one would forget.

"Um… Thanks?" He questioned as he slowly sat up. Both looked incredibly happy with that answer.

"Let's go have a special breakfast!" David declared as Max slowly got out of his bed. How was breakfast supposed to be special? He understood their concept, but at the same time, it flew above his head. When he got to their dining room, he understood how it was special. Pancakes were piled high everywhere on their table. Some looked more fucked up than others, he guessed those were the ones Harrison made. David handed him a plate and they both waited for him to grab some first.

To keep it fair, he made sure to grab a good amount of both kinds of pancakes. He could see how they both brightened up at how decision. He wondered when he started caring about the both of them. They made him more aware of his surroundings regarding other's personal feelings.

Well, by others it really was just Harrison's and David's. He really didn't give a shit about anyone else's feelings other than his friends. Max ate quietly, but it wasn't hard to notice how the two of them were watching him; that only encouraged him to stay silent.

Slowly, but surely, Max finished his food and cleared his throat. "Um… Thanks.." Max mumbled, David smiled brightly.

"It was no problem at all Max! I'll go ahead and get things put away here. Why don't you two relax a bit before we get our fun filled day started?" David asked as he began picking up the cleared plates. Max hopped off of his seat as Harrison followed him. Max just rolled his eyes as he walked to their room, which seemed to make the taller boy worried? It was clear he was expecting to spend time with Max.

Usually, when Max went into their room after eating, he kept to himself and relaxed on his bed. Max knew that was what he was planning to do… but… Harrison was literally watching his every move… and if he wasn't going to do this now, Harrison would continue to watch him like a fucking hawk.

So Max took a seat on his bed and patted the spot beside him for Harrison. That literally seemed to brighten the magic freaks day as he climbed up as well. Max rested his back against the wall as he shoved his hands in his pockets.

"I couldn't help but notice that you're watching my every fucking move. So is there something you want?" Max asked bluntly, but Harrison didn't mind really. He rubbed the back of his head awkwardly.

"Well, I wanted to give you a gift… and I had something to say but... I'm not exactly sure how I should put this…."

"Spit it out already. I'm not going to judge." Max shrugged. "Well… probably."

Harrison let out a nervous chuckle. "Well… ever since I made my brother disappear… things were… difficult. Not quite like your situation, but-"

"Your situation doesn't have to be like mine to be difficult. It's not a competition or some shit. What your parents did was pretty shitty, regardless if they were like mine or not. You didn't deserve it." Max stated easily as Harrison relaxed a bit more.

"Right. Well, I didn't know what to do. But when I came here, things were great. No one's afraid of me here. Even when I accidentally put that spell on you, you didn't jump every time I came around. I appreciate you, Max. I made one of my brothers disappear. I swear I won't do that to you." Harrison finished off with giving Max a hug.

That speech was certainly something…. Max hesitated as he hugged Harrison back. Usually, he didn't do this, so he better enjoy it while it lasted. Max hummed as he nodded.

"Thanks... That was borderline heartwarming." Max said as Harrison chuckled softly.

"So, here's your gift! We're going to….."

"Boys! I finished up, are you ready to have some...huh?" David walked into the room to see that neither of his kids were anywhere to be seen. He hummed softly in thought. "I could've swore I saw them come up-AAAAAAHHH!" David let out a girly scream as he was pelted with nerf gun bullets. Things took a turn for the worst when it suddenly switched over to rocks. That was the cue for David to find cover. He hid behind the wall as he rubbed his shoulder where a particularly sharp rock hit him. "Boys!"

Max burst out laughing along with Harrison. "How did you even get rocks to work on nerf guns?! How did you get those anyways?!" David quickly questioned, still hiding as Max wrapped an arm around Harrison's neck.

"Did you see the look on his face?"

"Yeah!"

"How did you get that to work anyways?"

"Magic!"

David smiled softly as he came out and walked over, sighing when he saw a broken window. Oh well, it was his birthday, So he would let this slide. "Alright alright, let's go on ahead now." David chuckled as the two tossed their toy weapons into their room.

"What are we doing anyway?"

"Oh! Dad got us tickets to see IT!"

"Fuck yeah! Hurry up, Dad! I swear if we're late I'm going to kill you."

David was shocked for a moment before he smiled at his two sons, holding back his tears as he grabbed his car keys. "Right."

How could he ask for a more perfect family?


End file.
